Snowfall
by extra-victory
Summary: It's just a date in the Snow, what could go wrong? Maou x Emi, Adult Themes, Adult Humor, Sweet and Fluffy. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

Emi stood, trembling, in her room, in front of the mirror; bright red, bottomless, holding a tiny red thong up to her hips, staring at her reflection, eyes wide.

"N-No-!" She squeaked, at last, horrified, collapsing down backwards onto her bed, covering her face with both hands. "No, _I can't,_ just kill me now-"

"It's just a _date_." Rika giggled, mischievously, sitting cross-legged on the bed behind her. "Nobody said you had to wear a _thong_ , Emi-"

The hero squirmed, groaning, flushed, tugging her knees up to her chest, hiding her face. "Rikaaaa-"

The older woman hummed, delighted, crawling up beside her. "It's _okay_ , Emi… _You can admit it_ , nobody's going to find out…"

Emi's head snapped up, mortified, glowing red, meeting her friend's eyes; Rika stalled, smirking, in place, shaking her head, when Emi couldn't answer, choking on her breath.

 _"You want to be sexy for Maou-_ " The brunette teased, almost singing, smug, eyes drifting shut.

"S-Stop ittt-!" Emi squeaked, blushing furiously, _horrified_ , covering her ears.

"Hey, Emi, _I have a great idea_ -" The older woman chuckled, thrilled. "Why don't you go without any panties at all-"

" _Rika_ -!" The hero shrieked, covering her crimson face with both hands, heart skipping a beat, steam pouring from her ears.

 _(Two hours later)_

Emi fumed, standing outside at a local park, wrapping a thick cotton scarf around her neck, as drifting snowflakes fell around her.

 _Two hours!_ She hissed, furious, to herself. _How can anyone_ _ **ever**_ _be_ _ **two hours**_ _late-?!_

"Hey-!" Rika called out to the hero, pulling up in a car at the nearby parking lot, shutting her driver-side door.

Emi turned to her friend, gritting her teeth, as the brunette ran over.

"He's _still_ not here-?" The older woman shook her head, chuckling dryly, breathing into her mittens, warming herself in the bitter cold.

" _Still_ -!" Emilia groaned, adjusting her puffy woolen hat. "He'd better be _dead_ , I swear to god-"

Rika seemed distracted, suddenly, staring off into the distance behind the hero, squinting. "Hey, What's that…?"

Emi shifted around, falling silent, following her friend's glance, curiously, seeing a TV crew and small crowd, by a broadcast van.

A moment of silence.

"I wonder what's going on-?" Emi tilted her head, fascinated, but Rika had already grabbed her, as the hero squeaked, protesting, and dragged her along, over to the Television crew.

As Rika elbowed and shoved her way through the crowd, with Emi, still faintly resisting, trying to dig her heels in, they came across a middle aged man, with a microphone, some kind of _television personality_ , and a woman with blond hair and bright makeup; They were asking a young couple _personal questions_ , _regarding their love lives_ , in front of a camera crew, huddled behind them.

The couple seemed to be feeling somewhat _awkward_ , and the girl looked anxious to leave the scene. "H-Hey, this isn't going to be on TV, right-?" She asked, hesitantly, tugging her boyfriends arm.

"Oh, _no_. Of course not-" The middle aged man answered, smiling pleasantly, waving his hand dismissively. "This is a private interview, for a _survey_ we're conducting, It won't be shown on air-"

The girlfriend seemed _highly relieved_ , and the boyfriend shrugged. "Is that It? Can we go-?"

"Yes, certainly-" The blonde woman nodded vigorously, sweetly, almost shooing them away, before turning to the cameras. "Thank you so much for your time-!"

The young couple wandered off, looking somewhat confused, and The Anchor man turned to the blonde. "Is that enough footage-?" He wondered, seemingly unsure.

"One more would be great-" She replied, thumbing her chin, facing the crowd. "Is anyone else here in a relationship-?"

Rika's eyes widened, excitedly, and she shoved Emi forwards by the shoulders, as the hero gasped, _horrified_. "Yes, Talk to Emi! _She has a boyfriend-!"_

 _"N-No-!"_ Emilia choked, breathless, heart skipping a beat, eyes wide, but the Anchor man and his partner jumped over to her, thrilled, ignoring her summarily.

"Thank you _so much_ for _Volunteering_ , Emi! _Please tell us,_ How many men have you dated-?" The man held out the microphone, shoving it in her face, insistent.

The hero whined, quietly, whimpering nervously, turning slightly away, uncomfortable, faintly red. "O-One-"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, surprised, silent for a moment. " _Is that right?_ For such a beautiful young lady, I'm surprised… Haven't you ever had another crush-?"

"N-No…" Emi whispered, incredibly nervous, heartbeat racing, wringing her hands, face heating up. "I've…I've only ever loved him-"

The blonde gasped, folding her hands, delighted, and the anchor grinned, eyes narrowing at her. "Incredible! How long have you two known each other, then-?"

Emi squeaked, thoughts swirling, blushing, _desperate to escape at any cost_ , looking anxiously away. "A-All my life-"

The news anchors seemed _overwhelmed_ , for a moment, and the man turned to the cameras, whispering "Are you getting this-?"

Rika's eyes glinted villainously, and she stepped forward, next to Emi, smiling warmly. "That's right! She's been chasing him for _years_ -"

Emi yelped, flushed, turning to her friend, horrified, eyes wide. " _N-No!_ We…W-We-!"

Nobody seemed to hear her, over the sound of loud _Ooh's_ and _Ahh's_ , from the crowd and Camera men, as the Anchors stepped closer to Emi, excitedly, shoving the microphone towards her, enraptured. "What a _touching_ love story! Have you been waiting here for him, in the park-?"

Emilia froze, briefly, in place, and hissed, gritting her teeth, glowing red, eyes narrowing, as a vein throbbed in her forehead, suddenly irritated, forgetting where she was and what she was doing. "Yes-!" She snapped, crossing her arms, huffing, turning half away. _"For two hours-!"_

More _Ooh's_ and _ahh's_ , but Rika grabbed the Hero's shoulders, still grinning mischievously. "That's right! She would wait _forever_ for him-"

The Blonde clapped her hands, overcome, tearing up, as Emi squeaked, furiously red, waving her hands desperately, strangled, mewling faintly, heartbeat hammering, protesting incoherently.

"How _adorable_ -!" The blonde sighed, wiping a tear from her eye, waving the Camera crews forward, and they stepped a bit closer. "Do you think he'll marry you-?"

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so, I've had SO much fun writing this! If you're into it, I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow :D**

 **Let me know what you think, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so nice to see you again :D**

 **MaouVioletta656: I'm so glad you think so, this was insanely fun to write :'D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Yes, what can I say! Creative license :D Emi has always known about Maou, more or less, and that's reflected in the last chapter :) Also, It was Emi herself who mentioned that Maou had kept her waiting for two hours- Aggravating as that may be! I'm happy to hear this was able to break the monotony and refresh you, to say the least!**

 **Guest: Yes, Here's the next chapter for you! It should do a fine job answering all your questions!**

 **Coldwire: I'm so happy to hear that :D It really makes my day! Yes, here's the next chapter for you; I hope you didn't have to wait too long!**

 **NARYU: Thank you so much! :D That means the world to me!**

 **mzsweetscorpio: I can't thank you enough, I hope you like the new chapter :D**

 **GitOut: Yes, absolutely! Thank you so much for your support, and here's that update for you!**

 **Thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart! Try to enjoy this new chapter for me :D**

Emi trembled, fidgeting, heart skipping a beat, blushing furiously, looking away, wide eyed, tugging her hair, for a moment, silent.

"Hmm?" The Blonde inched closer, curious, and Emi just gulped, _thanking her lucky stars that this wasn't going to show on national television_. The Male anchor held the microphone up to the Hero's face, expectantly.

"Y-Yes..." Emi whispered, heart racing, eyes wide, still staring poignantly away, flushed.

Loud _Ooh's_ and _Ahh's_ resounded from around her, and Emi wriggled, _horrified_ , unwilling to look back at the Camera.

"What a devoted wife-!" The male Anchor grinned, pulling the microphone back, gesturing at the Hero, who squirmed, squealing quietly, highly uncomfortable, nervous. "I'm sure you'll make him very happy-"

"Hey-!" Rika yelled, covering her mouth, giggling furiously, _obviously thrilled_ , pointing down the street, at Maou, who was walking up to a Bench nearby, looking left and right, hands in his pockets. "There he is now! _Hey, Maou-!"_

Emi squeaked, heart stopping in her chest, _utterly mortified_ , panicked, looking up, seeing the King of Hell, as he Noticed her, grinning, and walked on over to them, waving to Rika.

 _The news anchors looked like they couldn't believe their luck._

"Did something happen-?" Maou wondered, rubbing the bridge of his nose, fascinated, as he stepped into the camera shot, taking a place next to Emi, who wailed, quietly, eyes spinning, furiously red.

"You must be Emi's _Lover_ -!" The male anchor held a microphone out to him, as the hero whimpered, covering her face with both hands, heart hammering, steam pouring from her face, _thoroughly dead._

He blinked, tilting his head slightly, grinning, eyes wide. "Yes." He said at last, dryly, amused. "That's right."

"You're a lucky man-!" The blonde giggled, stepping closer to him, holding a notepad up. "Emi was just telling us all about how much she loves you!"

The Hero wailed, radiantly crimson, hiding halfway behind Maou, covering her face with his shoulder, mortified, hoping to be swallowed up by the Earth, and never seen again.

"Is that right-" The king of hell answered, smug, feeling Emi burying her face in his back, hearing her quiet, horrified whimpering. "Yes, she's a sweet girl."

"She certainly is, you've got yourself a good woman!" The blonde jotted a few notes down, giggling, thrilled, and the male anchor put the microphone in Maou's Face, grinning. "She said you'll _definitely_ marry her, and she can't wait to be your wife!"

Emi _yelped_ , choking, strangled, mewling quietly, eyes spinning, dizzied, hands coming up to hold her head, thoughts swimming, furious heat burning inside her, heart hammering, still halfway hidden behind Maou.

A moment of silence, as Maou blinked, bewildered, before his eyes narrowed. He kept his wits about him, for her sake.

He grinned, wickedly, eyes flashing, playing it up for the camera.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so! Next chapter goes up tomorrow, if you want it!**

 **See you then :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so wonderful to see you again :D**

 **Naryu: Thank you so much, I really appreciate that :')**

 **FangirlDayandNight: Oh my goodness, I'm so glad :D Yes, I'm a HUGE fan of this pairing myself x) After all, I've posted like twenty Maou x Emi stories in this fandom! :D**

 **GitOut: He SO is :'D**

 **Thank you so much, it means the world to me! Try to enjoy this chapter for me, okay :D**

"I'm glad to hear that-" He snickered, coolly, grinning wickedly, eyes flashing. "I Don't deserve her, that much is clear."

"That's so _touching_ , oh my god-!" The female anchor clapped her hands, happily. "Tell us, do you want children-?"

Maou blinked, and considered this for a moment, momentarily unsure of how to answer. "I want to make her happy."

The male anchor crossed his arms, approving, and nodded proudly, pleased. "That's a real man."

"Let's ask Emi, then!" The blonde shimmied over to the hero, holding a microphone up to her face. "Emi, what do _you_ think? Do you want babies?"

Emilia fidgeted, bright red, for a moment, staring nervously off to the side, helplessly, tugging her hair. "I...I do, I...I want three children-"

A moment of silence, as Ooh's and Ahh's rang out around them, and The anchors shuffled in closer to them, expectantly.

Emi screwed her toe into the snow, looking briefly into the camera, and then locking eyes with the blonde, realizing that they wanted _more information_.

"T-Two boys and a girl-" She stammered, furiously red, flustered. "I...I think twins are really cute, so-"

She trailed off, squeaking, unbelievable embarrassed, and Maou shook his head, chuckling softly to himself.

"Oh, I'm _so happy_ for you two-" The blonde sighed, delighted. "I'm sure you'll go home tonight, and enjoy some _quality time_ together, won't you-"

Emi wailed, eyes spinning, furiously red.

 _"Of course._ " Maou snickered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him, feeling Emi having a _heart attack_ at his side, and she could only make choking, strangled noises, covering her face with both hands, squealing quietly.

"You heard it here first, ladies and gentlemen at home-!" The male anchor turned to the Camera, satisfied, smiling broadly, holding his arms out to the side. "These two _star crossed lovers_ must be the _happiest people in the world_ , tonight!"

"I think we all know _Maou's_ going to be having _a lot_ of fun tonight, right-?" The blonde winked at the camera.

The hero wailed, flushed.

"I know, I know, we've been keeping you here for _ages_!" The Blonde apologized, smiling madly. "We'll let you go get started on making two boys and a girl-!"

Maou twitched, eyes wide, still grinning faintly as Emi squeaked, crimson red. The Blonde turned to the cameras as well, giggling. "All right, we better let these two go! Emi's already _so excited_ to get him home, to bed, and _really thank him_ for being with her tonight-!"

"And, ladies and gentlemen, that concludes our _live broadcast segment_ on local relationships for now-" The male anchor nodded, vigorously, waving to the camera, smiling widely.

 _Emi's heart stopped_ , blood running cold.

" _LIVE BROADCAST-?!"_ She screeched, staring out at the cameras, _horrified_ , blushing furiously, from between her fingers, covering her face.

 _(That night)_

Emi shuddered, miserable, watching a playback of that day's broadcast, on the couch in her living room.

"Do you think he'll marry you-?" The anchor asked, excitedly, and Emi whimpered, watching herself tremble on screen.

"Y-Yes-" she said, and in her living room, Emi groaned, holding her head in her hands, tugging her knees up to her chest.

" _Whyyyy-"_ She wailed, turning away from the television, and Maou chuckled, from behind her, shaking his head.

"That's a great question. Why didn't you just _walk away-?"_

"They said it wasn't going to show-!" She shrieked, flushed, gritting her teeth. "I…I thought-!"

Emi trailed off, inconsolable, sobbing, head plopping down onto her couch cushions, burying her face in the armrest.

"N-Now…Now I look like...!" She wailed, whimpering, picking her head up, as Maou made his way over to her, grinning wickedly, and sat beside her.

"Like a devoted wife-?" He offered, teasing, and she squeaked, bright red, smacking him with a pillow.

"Jackass! You didn't help at all-!"

He shrugged, noncommittally. "Rika seemed to think I did great."

"Oh, _Rika_ did-?!" The hero hissed, squeaking, blushing furiously. " _I'm shocked, imagine that!"_

"Come on, it's kind of cute-" He grinned wickedly, gesturing at the TV screen, where Emi was squealing, bright red, mortified, hiding half-way behind Maou.

"It's _not_!" She wailed, horrified, holding her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "Now _everyone in the world_ thinks I'm _sucking your dick_ right now-!"

"That's true…" He snickered at her, turning slightly away. "There's only one thing we can do-"

Emi sniffled, looking up at him, after a moment, meeting his eyes, slightly curious. "W-What is it?"

"Make them right." His eyes narrowed at her, glinting.

She squealed, outraged, furiously red, covering her face with both hands. _"Why do I love youuuu-"_

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so! Next chapter goes up tomorrow, so sit tight for me :D**

 **See you in the update!**


End file.
